


For the Time Being

by Yeorryactivist



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeorryactivist/pseuds/Yeorryactivist
Summary: When a group of gifted individuals suffer one loss after another, they end up grasping at strings trying to keep the world safe. Some make sacrifices bigger than themselves. Others are just trying to keep the last bit of sanity they have left.Or a Loona Heroe au where 2 sisters go missing, while two others just try to not kill eachother. 6 Heroes try to keep it together as one of their members fights for her life, while 1 girl just wonders aimlessly looking for a way out. (Slightly based on the Loonaverse, mostly based off my mind.)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Attempt Number 151

Cold. Really cold. Gowon thought as snow filled the air. Step by step, she realized she was fighting a losing battle. The snow made it impossible to see past a few inches ahead of her, and even that seemed slightly muddled. The wind was sharp and felt like small needles inflicting pain whenever it touched bare skin. Taking a breath, she felt numb. The oxygen entering her lungs did nothing but worsen the slight burn she felt inside. 

Even then, she couldn’t stop. No. She wouldn’t stop. It had been months since her friend, Haseul, had disappeared in this same winter of death she was now walking on. Months since their crew had gone from one of the most feared protectors, to now forgotten heroes.

They had told her not to go. They begged Haseul to not risk her life for a chance so small, even a slither couldn’t describe. Still their fearless leader didn’t listen. How could she blame her though? Had it been her sister that disappeared years ago, she too would have jumped at any possibility of finding her. No matter how small the hope was. 

Yeojin, Haseul’s sister, had been the first tragedy of many to hit her tight knit crew of heroes. She had been sent on a mission. It was a simple reckon mission to the forest of Lost Souls. She was to simply gather information on the last few residents living out there. Suddenly, a few days after she had arrived, everything went dark. Her coms had turned off, her gps signal disappeared, even her vital tracker that had been put inside of her right wrist, gone. Every sign they had of their youngest heroe was nowhere to be found. They all took it hard, but Haseul apart from being her blood sister, she was also the one to send her out to the mission in the first place. The guilt had been eating her alive. To no one’s surprise, when they heard of a sighting of a young girl roaming around the forbidden grounds of Iceland, Haseul had packed her bags and set off on a journey many would never even consider taking. 

They waited for a few weeks for Haseul to make contact with them after she left, terribly however, just as had happened with Yeojin, everything went dark once again. No one really knew what to do after that. They had sent hundreds of recovery missions when Yeojin disappeared, and each one of them had been a failure. Sometimes the members ended up almost dying. 

Choerry had volunteered to travel to a different dimension to try and find Haseul within a parallel universe. It was a good idea, however without Hyunjin, Choerry’s mirror, there was a possibility that she would get stuck in that parallel universe. You see, Hyunjin and Choerry serve as a duo. Choerry can travel dimensions, but needs some sort of ground in her real world. Hyunjin serves as that ground, and in return, Choerry serves as Hyunjins ground when she goes to the afterworld. Hyunjin has the ability to communicate to dead people by shifting her self conscious over to their world. It’s as complicated as it sounds but the point is that Choerry can’t go anywhere without Hyunjin. Sadly Hyunjin was currently in a hospital bed fighting for her life after she accidentally stayed too long in the afterworld looking for Yeojin.

Both Jinsoul and Kim lip have limited abilities that while prove pivitable in battle, become no good in the long term. Jinsoul can teleport, but she can only teleport short distances unless Choerry sends her through a portal. Kim lip has super speed. While it’s unlimited, the deathly winters of Iceland's forbidden grounds would render her useless before she would actually be able to find anything. 

Then there were the other 2. Heejin and Vivi. Heejin served as their healer which is why she was on standby in case Gowon actually found Haseul, and Vivi was their tech expert. Both super useful but not ideal for this mission. The crew of 7 decided to wait it out for a bit just in case Haseul miraculously reapeered. (It wouldn’t be the first time.) However, after months of waiting, Gowon couldn’t take it anymore. She packed her bags and began the trail to the forbidden lands.

It had been about two weeks since she got there. Looking and looking to no avail. She would go until she felt her body start to shut down and then rewind time. Gowon was a time traveler. While she couldn’t travel into the future, she could travel into the past. (Only for certain periods of time before her body would uncontrollably send her back to the present) She had tried traveling back to the day Haseul disappeared in hopes of finding her, but it was hard to get an exact time and date with her powers. Now it was attempt number 150 and Gowon could feel herself losing energy. Still she walked toward the coordinates sent over by Vivi, the last place Haseul had been pinging on the gps.

As she got closer, Gowon could faintly make out a metal structure in the middle of the wide snowy land. It looked like an airplane or some sort of old artifact. Even with the snow blinding her beyond belief Gowon could make out the still standing foundation’s dreary look. She kept walking, not giving herself time to back out. That’s when she saw it. A handprint right on the window. It had not yet been covered by snow which meant it was recent. 

Haseul.

She had been there mere minutes before Gowon. This was the closest Gowon had gotten to the actual time and date that Haseul had been on. While she couldn’t actually communicate with their leader without risking a total lapse of the timeline, she was hoping to see with her own eyes what happened when things went dark.

Before she could continue her search, she felt it. The same sharp pain on the right side of her head that signaled all of her 150 tries to an end. The hypothermia was about to kick in and if she didn’t rewind soon, she would die. Yelling in frustration, Gowon closed her eyes and let herself collapse once more. When she opened her eyes, the snow had disappeared. Looking down she saw an outline of her past self lying right where she had reappeared. With one more ear shredding scream, Gowon set out once again into the dark cold. 

Attempt 151 start.

++++

“She’s fine Heejin.” Vivi calmed.

“You don’t know that.” Heejin panickedly answered as she paced back and forth the room.

“Give her a little credit.” Kim lip joined from her chair at the corner of the lab. “Out of all of us, Gowon has the highest survival rate.” She joked.

“Until she runs out of Juice.” Heejin whispered.

“She knows better than to let herself get that far.” Jinsoul said, walking towards Heejin. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl, Jinsoul whispered a quick apology as her eye turned blue and they both disappeared. 

“She does Know Heejin hates it when she does that right?” Vivi asked without taking her eyes off of her computer screen. She was currently tracking Gowon’s vitals with a worried expression. She would never tell the others, especially not Heejin, but it was true that gowon was getting close to her limit. 150 rewinds in two weeks was absolutely reckless no matter how trained the blonde thought she was.

“You know she thrives in annoying us.” Kim Lip scowled. Jinsoul had a habit of teleporting people without their consent from time to time. Heejin in particular seemed to be the one getting thrown around time waves the most. At Least that’s what she thought it was. No one was really ever able to find out how Jinsoul teleported. Choerry seemed to think that she shifts into a different dimension where things go faster than drops herself back in the real world when she gets to her destination. Kim Lip on the other hand, truly believes Jinoul just rides the time waves to her destination. She can see them bend from time to time when the older girl uses her ability. The perks of super speed, being able to see things that move too fast for normal people.

Hearing a slight pop from infront of her, Kim Lip doesn’t have to take her eyes off her book to know that Choerry just dropped from one of her many portals.

“Back already Super Star.” The blonde teased.

“Not that I want to be, but it seems like Hyunjin’s getting weaker.” Choerry explained with a gasp for air. Taking those portals without her ground makes her feel like she’s suffocating every damn time.

Finally putting her book down Kim Lip looks up with a worried expression. “What do you mean?”

“Yea what do you mean?” Vivi asks as she pulls up Hyunjin’s Vitals. “Her vitals are reading the same as last time.”

“Not physically. Her sanity is starting to leave her.” Choerry answered after a few deep breaths. “I can feel her slipping further into the after world.”

“That’s not possible.” Kim Lip reasoned. “ We know she’s not stuck in there considering you’re still able to use your portals.”

“Maybe not entirely, but a side of her subconscious remains there. That’s why she’s not waking up.” Choerry softly answers. “My portals are getting weaker the more she drifts.”

“What are you trying to say Yerim?” Jinsoul asks as she appears again into the room.

“I'm saying that if we don’t find a way to get her back to us fully, we might lose her forever.” The youngest girl whispers sadly.

The thought of losing another one of their family was a thought none of them even like to consider. At this point, they knew that the odds of getting Yeojin back was close to impossible, and if Haseul had somehow disappeared the same way the youngest had, she might also be gone forever. Hyunjin not waking up was one more terrifying reminder that no matter how powerful they were, they were not immortal. Even Gowon with her ability to bend time had her limits.

“How are we supposed to do that. We’ve tried everything, and it’s not working!” Kim Lip frustraredly screamed. 

“I’m about to suggest something, and I want you guys to hear me out.” Jinsoul said with force. Waiting for the other girls to nod, Jinsoul chuckled before she said the one cursed name.

“Olivia.”

A collective silence fell within the group. Different facial expressions invaded the girls’ faces as they took in what Jinsoul was suggesting. Olivia, although similar to them, was not the nicest person. No one could really blame her after everything she’d been through. Considering that her abilities were directly inherited through darkness, the fact that the girl was not a tormenting villain ready to kill the whole world was applaudable. Even then, when you possess the ability to drain people’s souls, you are bound to be unpleasant. 

“No.” Vivi quickly said.

“Wait she may…” Choerry began to say before being cut off.

“We are not going to let Olivia anywhere near Hyunjin, and that’s final.” Kim Lip’s authoritative voice filled the room as she stood up.

“You agreed to hear me out, so sit your ass back down and listen to what I have to say.” Jinsoul fired back.

Although reluctantly, Kim Lip sat back down ready to listen.

“Look I’m not saying that Olivia can help Hyunjin, but her sister can.” Jinsoul calmly explained.

“What are you talking about, Jinsoul. Listen to what you're suggesting.” Vivi argued. “If there’s one person out there worse than Olivia, It’s Yves.”

“I agree with that. You guys know that out of everyone here the person that hates her the most is me, but Yves is also a mind manipulator. She might be able to help guide Hyunjin back to us just like she did for Choerry when she strayed too far into an unknown dimension.” Jinsoul pleaded.

“Even if that’s true, how are we supposed to contact her? We have contact with Olivia, but everyone knows those two are not on good terms.” Kim Lip added.

“That just means that we have to contact her directly.” The blue eyed girl answered.

“We literally can’t….” Vivi started.

“No we can’t, but……..” Jinsoul strayed with a smile.

“But Gowon can.” Choerry finished as Jinsoul’s plan began making sense.

++++++

She could feel it. The darkness was starting to become too much for her. She had been foolish. She could feel her connection with Choerry slowly start to slip further and further away. She really should have listened when her ground began giving her signals that it was time to go, but how could she when finding Yeojin was the priority. Making sure that that dumb frog wasn’t in the afterlife had been the only thing on Hyunjins mind.

Now that she was certain Yeojin was still alive and breathing, she couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of herself dying in the afterworld of all places. Hyunjin was no idiot, she knew that the spirits she had learned to live with in the afterworld, many of which she personally imprisoned, were vengeful creatures. No matter how many times she visited this dreadful place, she could never get used to the darkness that engulfed her. There was no sliver of light anywhere. The worst part, however, was not the darkness. Not the soulless eyes looking towards her in every direction. 

It was the whispers. The never ending whispers drowning her mind in fear.

“Kill.”

“Die.”

“Die.”

Hyunjin could bear with them when she could only hear them. Now that part of her subconscious was binded with the dead, they seemed to not be coming from her ears but rather slowly engraving themselves onto her brain.

“Die. Die. Die.” They continue. 

Oh, how Hyunjin wished she could. How she wishes she could just let herself be engulfed by death. Between that and slowly losing her mind, death seemed to be the most pleasant option. She knew it was only wishful thinking, though. In order for herself to die in the afterworld, she would first have to die in the real world. Something she knew her crew would never let happen.

Still. 

She wished they would.

++

In. Out. In. Out. Gowon reminded herself as she gasped for air once more. The burning in her lungs only worsened with every breath she took. She was too close to stop now. Yet, she knew if she continued pushing herself, the only result would be another recovery mission. Only this time it would be for her dead body. Standing up, She sighed.

Attempt number 159, begin.

This was the one. She could feel it. The last two attempts, she had been off by minutes. Now, however, she was sure she had the right time, and at this point she had the terrain memorized. With that in mind, she began walking. The abandoned airplane was a few miles North. While it was a punishing walk, now that she knew the exact location, it gave her time to explore before having to rewind.

20 minutes of walking later, Gowon finally reached her destination. She had been there over 100 times, but something was different this time. Even though it was still freezing, it had stopped snowing. This gave her a clear view she hadn’t had before. Slightly touching the outside of the demolished plane, Gowon couldn’t help but find a small beauty to it. It was obviously some sort of war plane left abandoned after a crash. She wondered who had the privilege to fly such a beautiful creature. As well as who had the misfortune of being forgotten along with it….

Taking a step inside for the first time, Gowon marveled at the destruction. The past hundreds of times, the entrance had been blocked out by snow making it impossible to get inside. Taking this opportunity, Gowon began looking, and looking, and looking, and looking some more. Nothing.

Slowly the pain began. Time was almost up. Letting frustration get to her, Gowon dropped to her knees.

”WHYY!” She screamed as tears began invading her pale face.

Just as she was about to rewind once more, she saw it. A small hint of white that didn’t blend in with the snow covering the ground. Getting up, the blonde stared. Bending down to grab the artifact, Gowon couldn’t help the shock that parilyzed her body.

A feather.

Haseul had been there. All she had to do now was rewind a few minutes more and she would undoubtedly find their leader.

“BRRRRR” an engine roared outside. 

Carefully Gowon began walking towards the exit. This was no place for any type of vehicle to be at. Especially not in the damn middle of winter. That’s when she realized. The bright yellow truck driving off in the distance was no regular truck. It was Hyunjin’s truck that Haseul had borrowed when she left.

“HASEUL.” Gowon desperately yelled to the wind. She knew she couldn’t hear her just as much as she knew she would never be able to catch up with it, but still she ran. In hopes of seeing where the older girl she had been chasing for weeks now would end up, Gowon ignored the pain in her head and lungs as she ran faster than she had ever run before.

It was all in vain of course. She didn’t even reach further than a few feet outside before the hypothermia forced her to the ground. SHe had known that would be her last attempt before having to return to the present, but still she ignorantly tried to rewind with energy she was well aware didn’t exist anymore. Anger settled in as she considered just letting herself get lost in time. Closing her eyes with a grunt, Gowon reminded herself to breath as her body traveled through another time wave. This time, Instead of being welcomed with snow below her, Gowon woke up in the arms of a tall brunette.

“Sorry for the intrusion Wonnie, but we need you back at the base.” She said as one of her eyes flashed blue.

“Oh for fucks sa-” She began before feeling her body dissipate into pieces. Teleporting without consent was their number one rule, yet here she was not only being teleported unwillingly, but to make it worse, they had to go through a damn portal.

She was definitely going to kill Jinsoul.


	2. Falling apart

“No.”

“It’s the only way.”

“I’m not going back there. There has to be another way.” Gowon fought back.

“Unless you want to make this a crew of 6, then I don’t think there is another way.” Jinsoul dimly stated. “She doesn’t have forever.”

“If I go back…” Gowon paused. “I.. I can’t see them again.”

“They don’t hate you.” Choerry comforted.

“They do.” Gowon whispered as she began walking out of the room.

“She needs you.”

So did they. They needed her, and what did she do? She ran. She left her first real family when they needed her the most. The last thing she wanted to do was look into the face of the loved ones she betrayed.

“No.” Gowon answered. “She needs Yves.”

Watching her walk away, Jinsoul couldn’t help the groan of frustration that rumbled the room.

“She’ll come around, Soul.” Kim Lip attempted to calm the angry girl.

“I know she will.” Jinsoul sighed. “We all know she will. Even she knows it, so why is she making Hyunjin wait longer than she has too.” 

“You’re being a little unfair.” Choerry grumbled. “We have no idea what the hell happened between them.”   
  


“It can’t be that bad considering she still talks to Olivia.” Jinsoul argued back.

“We don’t know that for a fact…” Vivi tried to say.

“We do though,” Kim Lip cut her off. “Or are we just going to pretend that we don’t know where she goes everytime she disappears?”

The air was growing tenser by the second. Vivi knew them well enough to know when a bomb was about to explode.

“Who’s fucking side are you on, Kim.” Choerry uncharacteristically snapped.

Any second now. Vivi thought as she waited for the explosion.

“Hyunjin’s.” Kim Lip angrily bit back. “Or have you forgotten that the closest person to you is about to die. Did kissing Gowon’s ass like you always do make you lose your memories this time too.”

Boom.

Silence drowned the room letting the words settle in. Neither Choerry nor Kim Lip seemed ready to back down as they stared each other down. Before either had the chance to do something they’d regret even further, Jinsoul decided it was time to separate the fiery duo. Grabbing onto Kim Lips waist, she whispered a quick apology before disappearing into thin air.

“She didn’t mean that.” Vivi whispered as she took a hold of Choerry’s closed fist. She could tell when their youngest was about to portal away from her problems, and if the slight shake from the ground was any sign, now was one of those moments.

“She did.” The younger girl whispered as the tears she had been fighting back began winning.

Wordlessly, Vivi quickly engulfed her in a hug as the tears began flooding. Choerry wasn’t someone who cried easily. In fact, the last time she saw her cry was when Yeojin disappeared. With every tear that hit her shoulder, Vivi could feel her heart break a little more.

++

  
  
  


“You took that way too far don’t you think?” Jinsoul calmly asked.

“I…. I- I didn’t mean it.” Kim Lip mumbled, her voice dripping with dread.

“It doesn’t matter whether you meant it or not,” Jinsoul began, her voice getting more aggressive as the words left her mouth. “You still said it.”

“I did.” Kim lip confirmed regretfully. Looking at the ground, she began walking away.

“Wait!” Jinsoul called after her. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Home.”

“You don’t even know where the hell I took us.” Jinsoul laughed in disbelief.

“Please..” Kim Lip quivered. “I need some alone time.”

The blonde was not normally someone to care too much about other people’s feelings, but it was clear to anyone that she had a soft spot for the overly excited teenager that seemed to be her only source of happiness. She didn’t need to turn around to know that Jinsoul had left, nor did she need to look far out to recognize exactly where the odd eyed girl had taken her.

Home.

Or atleast what was left of it. 

  
  


++

  
  


_ The air was unbearably suffocating as a 17 year old Junguen tried her best to stay conscious. The smoke engulfing the house made her lungs burn with an intensity of 100 suns. Still she couldn’t give up. Crawling on the burning floor, the blonde slowly moved further into the flames. Even with her eyes shut, the smoke somehow still made its way further into her pupils causing an unbearable pain she could not describe. Forcing her eyes open, Junguen wanted to scream at the sight in front of her. A woman laid unconscious as the flames moved closer and closer to her. Next to her laid 2 other bodies too far into the inferno for saving. _

_ Crawling closer and closer, the young girl let out a single tear as her hand touched the women’s. The flames finally reached them as well. Slowly but surely engulfing the woman from head to toe. Still, she wasn’t going to let go. She couldn’t let go. Using the last drop of energy, she tried to stand up. Without letting go of her hand, she got to her knees. One leg first she reminded herself as she slowly got to her feet. It didn’t last long, however, as she fell right back to where she started. _

_ “COME ON!” She screamed out in frustration. _

_ Just as she was about to try again, a figure appeared in front of her. _

_ “I’m sorry.” The figure whispered as she untangled their hands. _

_ “NO! PLEASE!” She begged, closing her eyes. _

_ Once she opened them again they were in a corn field a few miles away from the burning town. _

_ “No. No. No.” Junguen sobbed. She failed. She couldn’t save them.  _

_ “NOOOOO!”  _

_ “I’m…….. So sorry.” The same voice trembled from beside her before collapsing onto the hard ground. _

_ “Mom.” She sobbed painfully as she too could feel her body shutting down. _

_ When she regained conscience a few days later, she was no longer on the corn field. The gray walls surrounding her were unfamiliar. Looking at her arms, Junguen jumped up, tearing the IV straight out. Burns. A sense of dread hugged her from behind as the memories came rushing back.  _

_ “Whoa. You are in no condition to be up.” A voice said appearing beside her. Just like the room, the woman was also unfamiliar. She was short with shoulder length brown hair and a set of caring brown eyes. _

_ “Who are you.” The blonde asked defensively ready to dash out the door. _

_ “Haseul. I found you girls when we went to look at the fire.” Haseul answered calmly. _

_ Girls? Junguen asked herself. Jinsoul. Where was Jinsoul. _

_ Her eyes moved side to side panickedly.  _

_ “She’s fine.” Haseul assured. “She was slightly worse off than you, so we had to move her to a more advanced room.” _

_ Sitting back down, Junguen let her head hang low. Her eyes cloudy with tears she didn’t even try to hold back. Dead. All of them were gone, and it was all her fault. _

  
  


++

  
  
  
  


Hyunjin couldn’t tell the difference between reality and her mind playing tricks on her. Which is why when a girl around her age approached her, her first reaction was to close her eyes and tell herself it wasn’t real.

“Please. I promise I’m not like them. At Least not yet.” The girl pleaded after about 30 minutes of Hyunjin ignoring her.

Looking up at the banged girl, Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. There was no way someone still alive could possibly be in the afterworld. Even Hyunjin was only there mentally. She could in certain occasions materialize a part of her body for a short amount of time. This girl, however, appeared to be fully there. Extending her hand towards her, Hyunjin couldn’t help the shriek that came out when she was actually able to touch her. 

“Who are you?” She asked, still dumbfounded.

“AHH! Finally.” The joyful girl exclaimed. “I thought I was just seeing things again.” She mumbled mostly to herself. Meeting Hyunjins confused eyes, she laughed.

“My name is Chuu.”

“Hyunjin.”

Before she could ask any other questions, Hyunjin cowered away in fear as the voices started up again. She quickly noticed that it was different this time. The chants of death that usually reigned over her senses, seemed quiter this time. The voices stayed at the back of her mind rather than the front. Looking up at Chuu, a gasp escaped her lips. She looked the same except for the slight outline of white now shading her figure. That was one of Hyunjin’s many abilities. She could see the souls of other people. The soul she was seeing now, was not one of a human, not a demon, and definitely not a hybrid. She was seeing the soul of an angel.

Chuu was a fallen angel.

“What the hell is an angel doing here?” She asked after a few minutes.

“Ahhh. So I was right. If you can see my soul, that means you’re a descendant of the afterworld aren’t you?” Chuu asked back as she walked circles around the younger girl.

“I asked you first.” Hyunjin scowled back. She already didn't like this person.

  
“Well you see, my lovely girlfriend’s sister decided to go berzerk a few years ago. Let’s just say I got the short end of the stick.” She said with a laugh. “I’ve been stuck here since.”

“Impossible.” She said in disbelief. Hyunjin was the only person with the power to directly send someone to the afterworld, and even then, she could only trap their souls, not their full essence.

The banged girl shrugged. 

“Obviously not seeing as I'm here. Now answer my question, or don’t I already know I’m right.” Chuu’s smile did not falter even for a second.

“If you already know, then why ask?” Hyunjin emotionlessly asked.

“For shits and giggles.” 

“How are you still sane? I’ve only been here for a short amount of time and I already feel like dying.” Hyunjin was beyond confused. She was used to the dread and darkness of the afterworld. After all, she was born there, and even then she knew she couldn’t take much more.

“You said it yourself. I’m an angel. It would take a lot more than this to make me lose my sanity.” Chuu happily stated. She wouldn’t admit it to the stranger, but she was a hair strand away from losing to the darkness when they found each other.

  
  
  


++

  
  
  


_ “Look at them. Look at those souls just asking for you to take them. Come on Olivia you’re falling apart.” _

Stop please stop.

_ “It wouldn’t take long for you to drain them dry.” _

No it wouldn’t.

_ “Then what are you waiting for?” _

Go away. Just leave me alone.

_ “I would love to, but sadly I am you.”  _

No. You’re not.

_ “I’m not just a voice inside your head. You know that.” _

Sitting down on the cold hard concrete, a young dark haired girl trembled. The voice that refused to let her live was right. She was falling apart. It had been close to a year since she had taken a fresh soul. A year since she had been able to function, but she had to fight it. She refused to become the evil darkness she was born to become.

_ “Come on. Don’t fight it. You want it as much as I do.” _

“STOP PLEASE STOP.” She shouted into the eerie night. 

The group of friends that she had been watching turned around giving her a surprised look. Holding her legs close to her, Olivia swayed herself side to side trying to calm the urge. She could hear them calling her a crazy bitch as they walked away. She couldn’t blame them. They couldn’t hear the demon inside her coaxing her to kill them. Maybe if they could they wouldn’t be giving her the pity looks that irked her to no extent.

“ _ It isn’t fair they get to live their happy lives while you’re slowly deteriorating.” _

It isn’t.

_ “Then go on. They won’t feel a thing. You'd be doing them a favor.” _

A favor. That’s right she would be doing them a favor. Humans are born to die, right? She would be saving them the hassle of having to live their repetitive days over and over.

Standing up, Olivia smirked. She had been controlling the urge for far too long. It was time she too lived a little. Limping towards the group, she could feel her subconscious fade into the background as the devil inside her took over.

“Look the crazy bitch is coming towards us.” One of the guys laughed.

“She’s quite pretty.” The other guy laughed along.

“I say we show her a good night.” They joked.

Savages. All of them. Maybe she was doing the world a favor by killing them all. One touch is all it would take for them to sleep forever. Just one tou-

SLAP

“Snap out of it.” A voice called out.

“Did you just slap me?” Olivia asked shocked.

“I did. Now look at me.” The girl demanded.

Looking at the ground, Olivia spit out blood as she laughed. It had been a while since she felt anything. At this point, even pain was refreshing.

“LOOK AT ME.”

“What do you want, Choerry?” Olivia asked annoyed as she made eye contact with the purple haired girl.

“Jesus you look like death.” Choerry mumbled.

“Yea. Nice observation Sherlock. I feel like it too.” She snarked back.

“Well go ahead. You obviously need it.” Choerry sighed as she extended her arm towards her.

“You want me to drain you?” Olivia asked with a chuckle.

“It wouldn’t be the first time now would it?” The other girl stated matter of factly.

“You’re insane. I might actually kill you one of these days.” She warned.

“I’d like to see you try.” Choerry confidently said.

“I don’t know, superstar. I’m more demon than I am Human at the moment.” Olivia nonchalantly argued.

“Then let’s fix that.”

Olivia shrugged as she took a hold of Choerry’s arm. As soon as they made contact, Olivia basked in the feeling she felt. She couldn’t really explain the exhilaration that passed through her as her failing fragile body regained the strength it so desperately needed. Just as fast as it began, it ended as Choerry slightly pushed her away.

“Better?” Choerry asked slightly panting.

“Yea.” Olivia answered as the color that had been gone returned to her face. “Thank you, Yerim.”

“Can we go to your place for a bit?” Yerim asked. “You took a bit more than usual, and I don’t think I can portal like this.”

Letting out a shallow laugh the dark haired girl nodded, as they began walking.

“I did warn you.”

“You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> HII!!! Please feel free to comment your thoughts good or bad. Nothing in this story is set in stone so if you have any ideas or criticisms plwase don't be afraid to let Me know


End file.
